A man of Action
by Sharl
Summary: Fuji hate it when Tezuka never apologize to him and really, he never did, not even once. TxF


AN: Hiya! I know i've been absent for...a year? I'm really really sorry about that, but I've been really really busy last year because I'm preparing my university entrance exam. So, to make it to all of you, this is my new year's present! Enjoy everybody! Oh, before we go to the fic, if there's anybody out there who dislike shounen-ai, please push the back button, okay? Is there anyone still here? Please enjoy my fic!One last thing, don't forget to review! Love you all!

_Damn! Why is it raining? I know I shouldn't believe the weathercast when the rainy season comes..._thought Fuji as he looked through the windows, staring at the heavy rain that seemed to never end. _I think I have an umbrella in my locker...don't I? _Making up his mind, he went to the locker room. Much to his relief, it was quite late already and most of the students had come home. Then he heard the door opened and saw his captain, none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu stood at the threshold. Their eyes locked and even if they WERE surprised, they managed to conceal it well. Fuji tried not to get disturbed by the presence of his own boyfriend, especially since their argument earlier this morning... He turned in one corner and reached into his locker. The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer to him...what the hell Tezuka's going to do? _Stalking me or something? No...perhaps...perhaps he's going to apologize!_ And that's when a realization struck him.

The captain's locker was NEXT to him.

Damn.

The prodigy cursed under his breath before his slender fingers quickly inserted the combination key to his locker and opened it.

But in the next second he slammed it closed.

He didn't found any umbrella. Oh yeah right, great...he left it in his bedroom, because yesterday was raining also. Now, what was he going to do? The prodigy sighed heavily. Guess he had to run all the way home after all...What a 'wonderful' day...

"Why don't you come to my house?" suddenly a voice asked.

Fuji turned and stared at the handsome captain in front of him as if Tezuka had grown three heads. Did the captain just ask him to come over? Tezuka never opened a conversation before and the prodigy hadn't been expecting this at all, especially not after they had arguments.

"I'm not repeating myself," said Tezuka, seeing Fuji just stared at him widely. _Heh, just so typical of him..._thought Fuji dryly. Well, since he had no choice perhaps that would be a good idea.

The road definitely was NOT a pleasant one. They just walked without saying a single word. But even the usually comforting silence had changed into a heavy one. The atmosphere there was so tense, perhaps because their argument, or perhaps because the rain... Tezuka just brought one umbrella so it was not enough to cover them both. They still got drenched, blame goes to the rain.

They arrived at Tezuka's house at last, and went straight to the captain's bedroom. Fuji put his bag down and stared through the window. The rain still went heavy, still showing no sign to end soon. The prodigy turned, and he managed raising his hand just in time to catch a towel which was going straight to his face. Before his mind could register what has happened, a deep voice was heard.

"Take a bath before you get cold." Just that.

And the captain soon left Fuji alone; staring dumbfounded at Tezuka's retreating back. Like usual, his boyfriend speak such little words. Not a single apology came from his mouth. It was always Fuji who said that. Fuji's heart clenched and the corner of his closed eyes burned. He knew Tezuka meant well by telling him to take a bath, but his heart yearned for more. He wanted the captain to say more. To give him the usual warm embrace, to smile gently, to hold his hand closely, to...anything to break this unbearable silence! Anything...

But Fuji realized none of them were going to happen, and his legs guided him to Tezuka's private bathroom. And no single tear fell from his eyes; Fuji was too tough to be able to do that.

When he finished bathing, Fuji quietly opened the door and stepped out from the bathroom. He opened the wardrobe; pick one of Tezuka's shirts and a pair of comfortable pants. He put them on and it was then when he saw a mug of chocolate stood innocently on Tezuka's desk. There was a small note next to it, which written

_Drink this. I'm going to take a bath._

Just that. Again.

Damn.

The prodigy took a sip of the still puffing chocolate and somehow...he could feel all of the captain's care, all of his warmness, and...all of his love. Fuji's heart felt so warm now, he no longer wanted Tezuka to speak a word of apology.

The sound of lightning broke Fuji from his musings. He looked at the sky. Damn. The cloud was still so thick and dark. Seemed he couldn't go home anytime soon. Hmph, he better do something useful now then just staring mindlessly to the rain.

Fuji sat on Tezuka's bed, a Physic homework laid before him. And in no time he drowned in his mind, focusing on the difficult problems. He didn't realize that his hair had gone dry. Whenever he bent, some of his hair always fell forward. It was then when the door creaked open.

Tezuka saw Fuji tried to move his hair absentmindedly, but to no avail. The hair kept coming forward, as if begging for the prodigy's attention. When Fuji's hand rose to remove his hair for the umpteenth time, Tezuka decided that he had enough. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the thing he need.

Fuji realized that Tezuka had entered the room, but he was too absorbed in his homework. He was startled when he felt something was sprayed onto his hair. He looked up and saw Tezuka holding a bottle of hairspray in his hand.

"Try to bend a little," the captain commanded.

Fuji quickly complied and bent like he was told. Amazingly, the hair didn't fall forward, thanks to the hairspray. Then he heard the bespectacled boy said,

"That should do it."

Tezuka turned to place the hairspray back and he vanished behind the bathroom door, leaving Fuji alone once again. But this time Fuji smiled. Today he had learned the most important thing about his boyfriend. Tezuka was definitely a perfect boyfriend for the prodigy. His words were not spoken directly, but hidden so subtly behind his deeds, because he was a man of action.


End file.
